Deadly Pranks
by Shadow1001
Summary: May, Dawn and Gary are in there final year of Middle School and are known for there pranks. Especially the ones done to a boy named Ash Ketchum, a loner. However, after one night the group then start to see Ash in a different way. Rated T for swearing and violence. First Fanfic on the website. Feedback is always appreciated.
1. Middle School

In the region of Hoenn, there was a city that was known for its education. Petalburg City. There were four schools, elementary, middle, high, and university. If someone were to graduate from Petalburg University, they could get possibly any job they wanted. But for now, we are going to take a look in Petalburg Middle School.

"Is everything set?" Asked a boy with spiky brown hair.

"Almost Gary. Dawn is putting the finishing touches," replied a brunette.

"He Gary! May! I'm done!" Shouted Dawn.

"Alright. So now we wait for him to come since he has detention. We now have to find a place to hide while we watch," explained Gary.

"How about the classroom closet?" Asked Dawn.

"Perfect. Lets go, but make SURE that you don't step on the rope!" Said Gary.

The three then hid inside the classroom closet and waited for a certain boy to enter. What they had planned was that as soon as the boy stepped into the class, he would step on a rope and a bucket of water would fall on him. The three waited a good half an hour until they finally see there victim entering the class. The boy stepped on the rope which pulled the bucket of water that was above him. The bucket then fell on him, his face in the bucket as he was completely soaked.

Meanwhile Dawn, Gary and May were laughing so hard they fell out of the closet and when they finally calmed down, (just a little) they took in how the boy was completely drenched with water. The boy sighed and just went to his seat and waited for the professor who gave him detention for falling asleep in class...for the fourth time.

The three then quickly left so they won't get caught. They then started talking once they were outside the school.

"I don't get it," said Dawn out of nowhere.

"Don't get what?" Asked May.

"Why he doesn't fight back or try to get revenge," replied Dawn.

"I was just thinking the same thing. He's probably scared of me and my 'big guns,' said Gary, pointing to his (little) muscles.

At that comment both Dawn and May started laughing.

"Hahahahahaha! You? Muscles? Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeasee!" Said Dawn.

"Hahahahaha, ow, I think my sides are gonna split! Hahaha!" Laughed May.

"Then why do you think he doesn't get angry at us!?" Shouted Gary, which only made them laugh more at how he knew it was true.

"Okay, okay, take a deep breath. I think I calmed down. Anyways, maybe he's scared of me and May!" Said Dawn.

"That wouldn't be a surprise..." Grumbled Gary.

"I have to go home you two, my parents will kill me if I'm late. See ya," said May as she ran down the streets waving to her friends.

"See ya May!" Dawn yelled.

* * *

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" Yelled May.

"May! You are lucky! It's 6:59! One more minute and you would've been grounded!" Shouted May's dad who's in his mid thirties.

"But I wasn't late dad! So what's for dinner mom?"

"I'm sorry May but me and your father are going to be out for the rest of the evening so you'll have to take care of Max okay?" Said May's mom who's also in her mid thirties but year or two younger than her husband.

"WHAT!" A shout came from the room next to them. "You're leaving me with her ALONE!?" A short boy who was 9 years old came out of the next room.

"Don't worry Max. Your sister has grown up a lot. She's too mature for pranks right dear?" Asked her mother.

"Y-yeah mom. Max, I promise I won't pull anything," May replied sweat dropping.

"I don't trust her! She probably has her fingers crossed!" Said Max.

May held her hand in front of her. "I promise I won't pull anything Max," said May. The only reason she isn't going to is because her parents expected more from her and when they last found out she did a prank on someone in school, she got grounded from her cell for 10 months!

"Good May, now we'll be off, call us if you need anything," said their mother but whenever she says that, they no to not call otherwise they would be furious for them interrupting either a date or a important meeting.

After May and Max's parents left...

"Alright Max, I don't bother you, you don't bother me," said May.

"Deal," Max said quickly and went to his room and May did the same.

* * *

An hour or so later...there was a knock on the door.

"Max! Get the door or you'll regret it!"

"Okay okay!" Max opened the door and three men in black robes were standing. "I think you're a bit early. Halloween is next month so bye!"

Before Max could close the door on of the men grabbed him. "MAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYY!" Max shouted before a hand covered his mouth. May quickly rushed to the door.

"Who are you and what do you want from my brother!" May shouted angrily.

"Nothing. We want you but your brother will make a fine addition," The man said in a voice May swore she heard somewhere before. But she didn't have much time to think about that as one of the men grabbed her and covered her mouth. She kept struggling and kicking but all it did was annoy the man. So the man punched her and knocked her out.

* * *

May was slowly waking up. When she did she was wondering where was she and then recalled the events that just occurred. She then realized that she was tied up against the wall and that she was in a room alone. Or so she thought.

"MAAAAAAAAAXXXX!" She yelled.

"Oww...I'm right here May! Calm down before you destroy my eardrums!" Max said.

"Max! Are you alright! Did they hurt you? If they did they will regret-" May started but was interrupted.

"I'm fine May, don't worry, but why don't you take a look at who else is in the room," Max said.

May then took the time to actually look around, it was dim, but not too dark where she couldn't see. She looked around and saw some other human beings. She then realized that there were some of her friends. Dawn, Gary, Barry, Kenny and Misty, who were the ones she pulled pranks on with in the past.

"May! So they got you too huh?" Said Kenny.

"Yeah, and my brother," said May. Everyone there knew her brother, for they have been to her house a couple times and would always here fights between the two.

"So any idea why we're in here?" Asked May.

"Yeah. Remember Morrison?" Asked Gary.

"Morrison?" May said, trying to remember.

"Yeah. He has Orange hair and is fat. Well, he actually got pretty tall and skinny since we last saw him," Said Gary.

"I think I remember, but what does he want with us?"

"Well, him and those two other guys were our 'victims' before Ketchum came into our school and they want revenge," said Gary.

"What are they gonna do to us!?" Asked May, worried of what might happen.

"No idea," Said Barry, answering for Gary.

Then they heard the door open they all looked at the door and heard "Go and get your revenge!" Someone stepped through the door in a

black robe. He took it off and they were all surprised to see who it was.

"Ketchum!?" They all said in unison, except for Max who had no idea who Ash was.

"I get it now," Gary said. "You never decided to get revenge on us whenever we played a prank on you so you decided to join some other losers so you can get us back with what ever you had planned!"

Ash stood there in silence and then he took out a knife from his robe. This made the girls scream as the boys watched in horror. He looked at all of them then stopped on May. He silently started walking towards May.

"Stop!"

"Please no!"

"We're sorry!"

"Don't!"

"Please don't hurt my sister!"

"Don't! Take me instead!"

There pleas didn't work as Ash was finally in front of May. Tears then started falling out of her eyes as she whispered "please." He raised the knife and the slashed. He slashed the ropes, cutting it. Everyone was confused. Ash then whispered to may,

"Use this knife to cut the wallpaper behind Misty, there is a window you all can escape from," he said in a cold voice as he dropped the knife in front of May and left closing and locking the door.

May was extremely confused. But she didn't wonder too long as she grabbed the knife and started cutting the ropes of her friends. Last was Misty. She cut the ropes and then quickly moved Misty out of the way. Misty was about to yell when May cut the wallpaper where Misty was to reveal quite a big window that brightened the whole room. She opened it as it wasn't locked.

"May, how did you-?" Misty started but was interrupted by May.

"Questions later, lets just get out of here," she said.

Everyone nodded and then they were all the way at Petalburg Plaza.

"Alright, we'll talk about this tomorrow guys. Our parents must be worried sick," Dawn said.

"But what do we tell them?" Asked Kenny.

"The truth," Gary said.

"Are you sure Gary?" Asked Misty.

"Positive. Even about Ash," said Gary.

Right then they heard a scream nearby.

"What was that!?" Asked Dawn, trembling.

"I'll find out, come with me Barry!" Said Gary.

"Right behind you!" Barry said.

"I'll go with you two to! Stay here Max," May said.

The three then made it to where they heard the scream. They were then shocked at what they saw. Ash was fighting the three men who kidnapped all of them with just one knife. But there were only two men. They looked and saw one of them on the ground, dead. They then looked at Ash. Ash had a deep wound in his shoulder, back and leg. Ash then knocked one of the men unconscious and now it was just him and Morrison.

"You mother fucker Ash Ketchum! Why did you do it!? You helped them!? Why!? They've never done good for you! They didn't and they don't care for you! You can go die in a hole and they'll just be celebrating! And yet, you helped them escape! Why!?"

"I was raised to help those in trouble. Not help with murder," he replied.

"Well you seemed to be fine with murdering my buddy over there. And I assume you're going to try to do the same thing to me?" Morrison asked.

Ash just nodded and charged at Morrison. They kept blocking each others knife with their own. Morrison then saw an opening and aimed at his heart. But right before, he felt something hit his head. He turned around to see Gary smashed a pretty big rock on him. Morrison then fell unconscious, with a bloody head.

"Thanks..." Ash muttered before he also fell down unconscious.

* * *

Everyone was at the hospital the next day. There parents were talking with each other as there kids were doing the same.

"Okay. I hope I'm not the only one confused why Ash saved us and didn't left us to die," said Misty. After the events last night, everyone started calling Ash by his first name.

"He said something about being raised to help others," said Barry.

"We definitely owe him for sure after last night..." said May.

"But we need to ask him a few questions," said Dawn.

They all greed and thought of the questions. A couple hours later, the doctor said they could see Ash. They all entered Ash's hospital room to see machines and tubes everywhere.

"Who's there," Ash said quietly.

"It's us Ash," said May.

"Who's 'us?'" Asked Ash.

"May, Gary, Dawn, Misty, Kenny, Max and Barry," replied May.

"Oh. Why are you all here?" Asked Ash.

"Well, we wanted to ask you some questions if you don't mind," asked May.

Ash just nodded.

"Okay, how did you know where we were?" Asked Barry.

"Morrison asked me if I wanted revenge against you guys. I first said no but then he said they won't be able to see the light of tomorrow. I wondered what he meant so I joined to find out what he had planned. And you know the rest," said Ash.

"Okay, why'd you give the knife to me to escape with?" Asked May.

"Even though I don't know any of you well, I had a hunch that you'd be the one who wouldn't retaliate or spit in my face," said Ash.

"I was going to...but you were too quick..." May said quietly.

"Why did you save us?" Asked Gary.

"..."

"I'm talking here!" Said a angry boy.

"..." Still no reply.

"ANSWER YOU LITTLE-" Gary started but was quickly cut off.

"Gary! He's asleep!" Said Misty.

"Oh. Well, he needs to recover if he's gonna be our victim," said Gary.

"You're joking," said Kenny.

"No. Why would I be?" Replied Gary.

"He's just messing with us right Gary?" Dawn said.

"Messing with you? Why would I?" Asked Gary.

"You can't be serious Gary, you still want to pull pranks on Ash? Even after all he's done?" Asked Misty.

"Why not? It's not like our pranks are harmful," Gary said.

"But don't you think we should switch 'victims?'" Asked Dawn.

"Why? It's so funny when it happens to him! Remember the first prank we pulled on him?" Asked Gary.

"But he saved all of our lives, don't you think we owe him that much at least?" Asked Kenny.

"But we'll get in huge trouble if we prank someone else! They have parents! Ash only has a uncle who never complains! He's the perfect

'victim!'" exclaimed Gary.

"Then, I guess we're done with pranks," May said quietly, but loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Wh-What!? May! Are you serious!? We have been prank partners since we were kids! And all of a sudden you want to end it!?" Shouted Gary.

"Guys, we should take this outside, people in the hall are looking at us strange," said Barry.

All of them are now in front of the hospital to resume their conversation.

"Don't tell me that all of you want to quit pulling pranks just because of what Ash did!?" Asked Gary.

"Gary, be reasonable-" Misty started but was interrupted.

"No! You be reasonable! Why stop our prank days now? We've been a team since we were 6! And now all of you want to just quit!? Well if you all quit, then our friendship is done! So choose! Ketchum, or your long time friend, me!" Shouted Gary.

"Gary please-" Dawn started.

"SHUT UP! JUST PICK! May, why don't you pick since you were the one who brought this up!" Gary shouted.

"I-I-I-I" May stuttered as she didn't know who to choose. She then thought about the first prank on Ash she and Gary did.

_"Hey May!" May turned around to see Gary. They just entered Middle School and it was February. _

_"What's up Gar?" Asked May._

_"Well, I want you to help me with a prank!" Asked Gary._

_As soon as she heard the word prank, her face lit up. "Who's the 'victim' this time?" May asked._

_"The loner who came last month," Gary said._

_"Oh! Alf Ketchup! So what's your brilliant idea?"_

_Gary grinned. "I thought you'd never ask!" Gary said. "Okay, he walks home and he goes in that direction. He always walks under that tree. When he walks under that tree, you're going to hit the tree as hard as you can and then snow will fall on top of him and he'll be as cold as a Popsicle!" Gary explained._

_"Okay, got it!" May said, grinning._

_3...2...1...The school bell rung and May dashed out of her seat and headed to the tree. She saw Gary behind a bush and he gave her a thumbs up which she returned. They waited a couple of minutes and then Ash walked out of the school and headed in the direction Gary said he would. As soon as he got near, May hit the tree with a mallet she borrowed from Misty. _

_Ash was confused and then he looked up and saw a huge pile of snow fall on top of him. Ash screamed as his eyes, mouth, nose and ears had snow in them. May and Gary were laughing so hard that they felt like they would die of laughter. May was laughing so hard that tears started coming out of her eye and froze on her face, but she paid no mind to it as she was too busy laughing. Ash was mad and it was so bad that he couldn't hear from one side of his ear for a couple of months. To this day he has a hard time hearing through that ear._

As she finished the memory, she realized that what she thought was the funniest prank was also the worst she pulled. She almost gave someone frostbite, not to mention almost made him lose his hearing. And all he did was take it. No plan of revenge what-so-ever. Now she just felt bad. This was the first time she actually thought about how Ash must feel after everything they've done to him. From the moment he entered the school. Nobody talked to him and he was considered the loner in less than a week.

"Well May!?" Said Gary, which snapped her out of her thoughts.

"I'm sorry Gary, but we've hurt him and he saved us. This is the least I-we can do," said May, after thinking about it for so long.

"You...you...YOU FUCKING TRAITOR! I'm out of here! You fucking assholes!" Shouted and angry Gary who met up with his parents.

May went back to Ash's room in the hospital and looked at him.

_'It's the least I can do...'_

* * *

**Alright. This is my first Fanfic on . I don't know how this website works yet but I'll figure it out. Anyways, this was supposed to be Advvanceshipping but it's close. I think I'll make a second chapter if I know how...**

**Anyways, feedback is always appreciated and thank you for reading. (If you did read...)**


	2. Wedding

_4 Years later..._

"Hurry up May!" Said a raven-haired teen.

"Just wait Ash! I'm almost ready!" Replied a brunette.

"That's what you said...1 HOUR AGO!" Shouted Ash.

"Well we girls actually like to look nice, unlike you!" Replied May.

"Are you saying I'm ugly?" Asked Ash, raising his eyebrows.

"Yes," said May as she stepped out of her room.

"Umm...wow..." Ash stuttered as his cheeks were turning red.

"I take it I look fabulous?" Asked May, giggling.

"More than fabulous...Beautiful, gorgeous, extraordinary, amaz-" Ash said but May cut him off.

"If you're going to keep complimenting me, then were going to be here all night!" Said May, trying to hide her red face, but Ash saw this.

"Or you're afraid of looking like a tomato for the entire wedding," said Ash.

In the past 4 years, May, Dawn, Misty, Kenny and Barry started treating Ash as a friend until he finally was their friend. They had decided to put everything behind them and pretend that the event that occurred 4 years ago never happened.

Ash would visit May and he would play some games with her brother and her. He and Barry had some competition but eventually stopped when Barry started competing with Kenny for a certain blunette. Ash would hang out with Dawn a lot, they had some things in common and she would ask him occasional questions about what to do with Barry and Kenny. Misty was never that close to Ash as everyone else. Mostly because she had a crush on Gary and he left them. Misty eventually went to Gary, but ditching her friends in the process. Kenny and Ash were good friends, helping each other when necessary. And May always stood up for Ash whenever he got picked on and in return Ash would go with her shopping, buy her ice-cream and they would just hang out. Eventually Ash became May's second bestie (next to Dawn).

A few months ago Dawn's mom is getting married to some guy and Dawn asked her friends if they could attend because she knew nobody at the wedding. They all said yes and now Ash was at May's house as he promised to pick her up. But she was still getting ready and now she was done and they were heading out.

**(A/N: I am terrible at describing clothing so bear with me here)**

May had a beautiful pink dress with a white mini top with a lovely sapphire necklace that was a present from Ash for her sweet sixteen. She also had a beautifly pin that was on her back. Ash wasn't wearing a black tuxedo like all the other boys except Kenny who wore a blue tux with a black tie. Ash decided to wear a blue outfit with grey sleeves and blue gauntlets. He also wore a blue hat and a blue cape. However, Ash had a scar on his cheek from a certain knife and it was never going to go away but everybody would just ignore it. At first May was confused by his get up but Ash said he liked this outfit better, and then she agreed.

"Well, are we going princess?" Asked Ash who held his hand out.

May's cheeks turned a bit red when he called her 'princess.' "Yes, lets go my knight," Said May.

When they exited her house, they saw a limo outside. There they saw Kenny in his blue tux, Barry in a regular black tux and Dawn in a beautiful Yellow dress. They were all in awe when they saw May and when they turned to Ash they were confused.

"Tuxedos aren't my style," was Ash's excuse.

* * *

They were all at a table talking while there were some speech's being said. Every now and then someone would walk by and give Ash a strange look and then continue on, Ash paid no mind to this though.

"And now my daughter would like to say some words," said Johanna, Dawn's mother.

"What!? I never agreed to this!" Dawn said quietly to her friends.

"Just go up there and get it over with dede!"

"Don't call me dede Kenny!"

"Sorry, but just go up there, say you're happy for them, blah blah blah, you're done!" Said Kenny.

Dawn just grumbled as she made her way to the mic. She kept hearing whispering at how she's the spitting image of her mom but she paid no mind to it.

"Umm, I wasn't really expecting this but here goes nothing," Dawn said, thinking of what to say. "I must say, I was really surprised when my mom told me she was engaged since I thought she wasn't going to get married again. And I admit that when I heard this news, I wasn't thrilled but I found out that my mom chose a great man to be her husband and my father-in-law, umm, and I'm sure that he won't let me or my mother down."

Everyone clapped for Dawn especially her friends and her mom. She was actually really nervous because she actually barely talked with her father-in-law and she doesn't even know his name! She does know though that she is keeping her last name no matter what. Berlitz.  
A while later the dance started and everyone got up and started dancing. Everyone but the kids.

"Hey Dawn,"

"Whats up Kenny?"

"May I have this dance?" He asked, putting his hand out.

Dawn smiled. "Of course you may." The two left to the dance floor.

"WHAT!? THAT'S WHAT I WAS GOING TO ASK DAWN! HE'S GONNA GET FINED!" Shouted Barry, but no one dancing paid attention to him.

"Maybe it's for the best Barry, you would probably have stepped on her toes...and yours," Said Ash who started laughing and was joined by May.

"I doubt you're any better Ketchum!" Said Barry.

"Lets find out," he said before looking at May. "May I have this dance...May?" He said, grinning with a hand out.

"Of course you may Ash," She said, not noticing Ash's terrible joke. The two then went on the dance floor and started dancing near Dawn and Kenny. Right then and even slower dance started. Ash and Kenny put their hands on the girls waists and the girls wrapped their arms around the boys necks and started to slowly dance.

"You know May, I was expecting to be bored at this wedding, but so far this has been really great," Ash said, staring into May's eyes.

"Mmm-hmm..." Was all May said as she stared into Ash's eyes, drifting off to her own thoughts.

_'I can't wait until my wedding'_

* * *

**This one is a bit shorter than the last one. Anyways, one more chapter left. I may do an epilogue or another chapter after the next one though. **

**As usual, thanks for reading and feedback is always appreciated.**


	3. Emotions

_1 Year Later..._

"Hey May, how much longer until algebra ends?" Whispered Ash as May was sitting next to him.

"4 minutes Ash," replied May, looking at her watch.

"Alright! Thanks May," whispered Ash.

It has been 5 years since the event that occurred that one night and a 1 year since the wedding for Dawn's mom. In this time, many things have happened. Everyone completely put the past behind them and treated Ash as if they were friends since they were toddlers. Nobody seems to remember what happened that one night. In between the wedding and now, Barry asked Dawn out and after a couple of dates, they realized they were not meant to be. Kenny wants to ask Dawn out but after she and Barry broke up, he wasn't so sure what to do. Barry was working hard in business so he can work at his dad's tower. May's dad is making May study to be a doctor, even though she wants to be a fashion designer with Dawn. May has been secretly taking a fashion course with Dawn instead of medical. Ash's uncle is ill and Ash is worried. Even though his uncle didn't care for Ash at all, he still provided him a place to stay and Ash could tell he was worried for him which is why he took him in because he had the option of giving Ash to an orphanage and change his own name so no one could find out they were related. But until Ash is eighteen, if his uncle dies he'll be sent to a orphanage and he will be alone, so he is hoping for the best. He has been lately skipping school to check up on his uncle. Sometimes his uncle would be awake and talk to him about how he was sorry for some stuff he said and how he never bothered to help him with bullies and how he never gave him love. Something Ash will need. Ash's friends tried to help him cheer up but it never worked. Although, days he did go to school he would pretend that nothing had happened and go on with his day as he would normally.

_After school..._

Ash walked out of the school and headed home until he was stopped by a group of kids.

"So you think you're some hotshot huh Ketchup?" Asked a boy with green hair.

"Hotshot? What are you talking about Drew?" Asked Ash. He despised this group of people, especially Drew. The group consisted of Drew, a purple haired boy named Paul, a pink haired girl named Ursula, Gary and Misty, who were a couple now.

"Don't play dumb with me Ketchup! I know you have a thing for May, always talking, whispering in class, getting ice-cream. We're not blind here!" Drew said.

"What are you talking about?" Ash asked, taking in everything Drew said until he realized something.

"You're jealous!" Said Ash.

"What? Jealous? Of you? Hahahahahaha! That's the funniest thing I've ever heard!" Laughed Drew, but Ash just smirked.

"You're jealous that me and May are good friends. And that means you like May!"

"Good. You know. Now stay away from her or else," said Drew.

"Why on earth would I listen to you and stay from my best friend?" Asked Ash. Drew's smirk widened.

"Because of this. Go Paul! Gary! Beat this punk up!" Said Drew.

* * *

Ash was sitting down in his house. As much as he hated Gary and Paul, he had to admit, they were good fighters, well, only Paul. Gary's good, but not strong. Paul on the other hand is really good though. Ash was putting on some bandages and had an ice pack for his head. He had a broken nose and some scratched from Gary and from falling on some rocks. His arm was broken though and he got a cast for it. He remember he gave Gary a good kick in the stomach and him and Paul eventually called it a draw which made Drew mad. He gave Paul a bloody nose and maybe a broken arm.

All of a sudden Ash's door flung open to see a worried May.

"Ash! Are you okay! Stupid question, you're obviously not okay!" May said, extremely worried.

"May, I'm fine, just a broken arm, no big deal," said Ash, trying to calm his worried friend down.

"What do you mean no big deal!? You would've gotten more than a broken arm! What were you thinking!?" May said, still extremely worried.

"Come on May, you should know I would never pick a fight with those bastards," said Ash

"Why did they pick a fight with you," asked May, still worried but is calming down a bit.

"Umm, they wanted my snack I was eating but I was starving and I said no," Ash said, lying but he didn't want to tell her it was because they don't want him to be her friend. Even though everyone else forgot what happened 5 years ago, he didn't and he had a scar to remind him. He also remembers he never did ever have friends before and he didn't want one to be worried for him.

May knew he was lying and was wondering why he doesn't want to tell her. May figured that she should ask Drew later. And then she figured it out. The thought of his name made her realize why they fought.

"It...it was because of me right?" Asked May.

"W-what? No, he wanted my snack, as I said," Ash said quickly, he didn't want May feeling bad.

"I don't know why you're lying to me Ash but I know. He doesn't want you close to me so he can have me to himself..." said May.

"No point lying to someone as smart as you. Yes but I don't care. You, along with Dawn, Kenny and Barry are my only friends and may soon be the only people I have left...So I don't care if I get a broken arm or a bloody nose, as long as we're friends, I won't be feeling any pain," said Ash.

"But you shouldn't! You shouldn't be getting beaten up! Ash, I will find a way to stop Drew, or else I won't forgive myself!" Said May.

"May you don't have to. This is between me and him, you're not involved-"

"I am involved! Because I am so damn hot, Drew can't stop thinking about me and he thinks that you like me that way and that's why you're getting beaten up!"

Ash chuckled. "Well someone likes to gloat about their looks," said Ash.

"Oh? Are you saying I'm ugly?" Asked May, completely forgetting the previous topic because to May, looks are more important than anything. Except friends and family.

"Well didn't someone call me ugly a while back?" Asked Ash.

"So you are calling me ugly!" Said May.

"Pretty much," Ash said.

For some reason, May felt a bit hurt. "You take that back!"

"On one condition," said Ash.

"What?" May said, willing to do anything to prove she's hot.

"You say that I'm the most handsome boy on the planet," Ash said, thinking that May will never say that.

May was a bit surprised but in her mind, she already thought that so she said it.

"You're the most handsome boy on the planet Ketchum, now your turn," says May.

Ash was surprised she said it. Ash thought that it was because she cared for her looks so bad but that wasn't the case at all. Okay maybe that was a part of it.

"You're the most beautiful girl in the galaxy," says Ash. This made May blush.

"You mean it?" May asked, speaking before thinking.

"Of course. Didn't I say this at Dawn's mom's wedding?" Asked Ash.

"You said similar things," said May.

"Well, I meant them," said Ash.

May blushed even more and quickly changed the subject.

"So are you going to school tomorrow?" Asked May.

"Probably not. I'm going to go uncle tomorrow, why?"

"Oh, just wondering. It sometimes gets lonely without my best friend," said May.

"What about Dawn?"

"She's been hanging out with Kenny a lot lately. And before you ask Barry is too busy studying for some test."

"Why don't you skip school?" Asked Ash.

"Are you kidding? My parents will kill me! They personally asked my teachers to make sure I'm in their classes!"

"But aren't you supposed to be taking medical?"

"I chose Fashion instead so they think my fashion teacher is my medical teacher," said May.

"Then what will you do when it's parent-teacher meeting night?"

"OH SHIT! I FORGOT ABOUT THAT! What do I do!?"

"Don't worry May, we'll figure something out," said Ash.

_'As long as you're with me, I'll be fine'_

* * *

**Looks like there's going to be a couple more chapters. This chapter was pretty short. I thought it was longer than Chapter 2 but I guess not. This story is just a test to learn about how I can improve and how to work with this website. That's why this isn't a huge story. Anyways, as usual thanks you for reading and feedback is always appreciated.**


	4. Family

Ash was preparing for the worst. Ash's birthday was in a few months and he was turning eighteen so if his uncle died he hoped that whoever would put him in an orphanage would give him an exception. His uncle just died and his uncle's friends and Ash were the only people at his funeral. Ash was then starting to wonder what happened to his relatives. His uncle would always say things about how Ash acted like his other uncle or his attitude was like one of his aunt or how he was just like his cousin. But when Ash were to search online, he was the only Ketchum. Not even his mom, a famous artist, was on the internet anymore.

Ash really wanted to help May with her parents-finding-out-secret problem but he was curious, so he grabbed his car keys and drove in a car he bought a couple months after he got his license to the police station. He asked for any info about anyone with Ketchum but nothing was found.

"But how could there be no info on the great artist Delia Ketchum!?" Asked Ash.

"Famous Artist? Delia Ketchum? I think you need to go back and look at our famous artists. There was no Delia Ketchum ever," said a police officer.

"Yes there was! She was my mother!" Shouted Ash, getting angry.

"And she's missing?" Asked the police officer, a bit surprised.

"Well, no. Her plane crashed and she died. Although her body was burnt in the fires of the crash," Ash said quietly, tears starting forming in his eyes.

"Your dad?"

"Same thing. They were on vacation and they left me with my uncle."

"What about him?"

"He died a couple days ago to some illness," said Ash.

"Any other relatives?"

"My uncle would always say that I'm like them but I don't know anything about them," said Ash.

"Well, your name is the only one that comes up for 'Ketchum,' sorry Ash."

"It's okay, thank you."

Ash left the police station. Did he remember everything wrong? His parents did die when he was 5. But he knew he was right. He remembered a specific moment.

_"Honey! Another cheque for you and your incredible art!"_

_"Already? That was fast, thank you dear."_

_"Mommy, what's a cheque?"_

_"A a cheque is a lot of money on one piece of paper. You'll understand when you're older pumpkin."_

_"How do you get these cheques mommy?"_

_"My son, your mother is an incredible artist. She can paint like there's no tomorrow and her work is nothing that I haven't seen!"_

_"I was taught by my father who was taught my his mother who was taught by her mother who was taught by her father. I guess you can say it's a tradition."_

_"Can I learn how to be and incredgeble artist mommy?"_

_The mother giggled at how he said incredible. "Of course you can sweetie. I'll teach you and you will be the best artist in the world!"_

_"Yay! Lets get started mommy!"_

_"Alright. What about you dear?"_

_"I think I'll watch."_

_"It will probably be a bit messy."_

_"It will be worth watching our son learn art. It's always worth watching our son learn."_

A tear rolled down his cheek at the memory. That was the best day of his life. When they were all a happy family. When he was social. When he had friends in pre-school. And when they died everything changed. His personality, his social life, and his whole life. Ever since they died, Ash kept on learning how to be an incredible artist. He still had ways to go to even be like his mother, but he was still a really good artist. He however hid this talent from his friends. He knew that they would ask questions that would only make him cry. And he thought that they would never find out until one day, when someone opened the door.

"Hey Ash, I was wondering..." May stopped when she saw what Ash was doing. Ash was painting a portrait of his mother and father. In the living room.

"Dammit. I forgot to lock the door again..." Said Ash.

"Ash...this is amazing! Did you paint this by yourself?"

"Yeah," was all Ash said.

"How come you didn't tell me you were such a good artist?"

"I'm really not that great," said Ash.

"Not that great!? Have you even looked at it!? It's amazing! Umm...who are these people by the way?"

Ash wished he had his cap so he can cover his eyes. "My parents..." Every memory of them makes him cry. Happy memories or sad memories. They always made him cry. And saying who they were was extremely difficult. A tear already rolled down his cheek.

"Ash...I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"It's alright May. I'd have to tell you sooner or later. My family were great artist for many many years and my mom taught me how to paint. And I promised that I would be as good of a painter as her," he said with another tear rolling down his cheek.

May then went to him and hugged him and Ash hugged back. She had no idea how it felt like to have no family but she knew one thing. He wasn't alone.

"Ash, you're going to be a great painter. The best I have ever known. And remember that you're not alone Ash. I'm here for you. And with Kenny, Dawn and Barry. We're all here for you, Ash."

"Thanks May, you always know what to say. Thank you for being there for me. You really are the best-est friend I could ask for."

* * *

_1 Week Later..._

May was shopping and dragged Ash along. Ash was able to live on his own by convincing the police that he was practically 18 years old. Anyways, May dragged him everywhere and when they were finished it was pouring outside. They were able to make it to Ash's house.

"It's going to be risky driving in this weather. The news said that this is the heaviest downfall of the year and that the water reaches up to someones ankle, you're going to have to stay here for the night," explained Ash.

"Right. I'll call my parents." May walked to Ash's phone and dialed her parents number.

"Maple Residence. How may I help you?"

"Dad? It's me May!"

"Oh May! I was so worried! With this downfall I thought you may have been stuck at the mall."

"I'm fine dad. I'm at a friends house."

"Good. If you're with Dawn I have nothing to worry about."

"Umm...I'm not with Dawn dad. I'm with another friend. His name is-"

"His?"

"Y-yeah. His name is Ash. He's a really good friend. I've known him for 5 years. He's helped me out a lot!"

"Is there a guardian with you?"

"N-no. He lives by himself."

Norman's eyes widened, not that May can see it. He was wondering what to do. If this were a normal day he would have her some home right away, but with the lightning and rain, he had to let her stay.

"Do you trust him?"

"Yes I do! He's my best friend! Aside from Dawn of course."

"Alright, but you better be home as soon as the storm settles. Bye sweetie."

"Bye dad."

May hung up the phone.

"Okay. Now to get out of our wet clothes. You can change in the bathroom over there."

After Ash's uncle died, Ash did his best to clean the place up. He was somehow able to get rid of the smell of alcohol and tidied everything. When May entered the bathroom, she was surprised at how clean it was. It was as if Ash bought a new house. May then changed into some clothes she bought that day. She unfortunately didn't buy PJ's but that didn't matter.

"May? Are you done in there?"

"Yeah, I'll be out in a sec."

May then exited the bathroom to see Ash in a black t-shirt and a blue and white boxer.

"So, you going to brush teeth now or later?" Asked Ash.

"I guess now's a good time." May replied.

"While they were brushing teeth, May took a look at Ash and started laughing. Ash spat into the sink and looked at her.

"What's so funny?" May spat into the sink to reply.

"You look like Santa!"

_The next day..._

"May! May! May! May! MAY! MAY! MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" It was no use. Ash was shouting at May to wake up but she wouldn't wake up. And thought he was a heavy sleeper.

"C'mon May, wake up!"

May actually woke up when he shouted her name. But she pretended to be asleep so he can leave and she can sleep more. But she thought 'he' was either her dad or her brother.

"MAY! WAKE UP! YOUR PARENTS WANT TO TALK TO YOU!"

'My parents? Where am I? Oh right! I stayed by Ash's house!' May thought, remembering the storm.

"Finally you're awake! Here, your parents want to talk to you," said Ash, giving May is home phone.

"Hello?"

"May?"

"Mom? Why'd you call? You know I'm asleep at this time," said May.

"We need you to come home right now," said Caroline.

"Why? Am I in trouble?"

"No, me and your father are heading to Kanto on a business trip," said Caroline.

"Mom, I know you're going on vacation. Let me guess. Cinnabar Island?"

"Oh, you know us too well dear! Just as much as we know you! Yes, that's where we'll be headed. Anyways, you trust that boy you're with right?"

"Yeah," said May, not seeing where this was going.

"I was hoping that you and Max could stay over at his place until we get back, which will be in two weeks."

"What? Why do we need to stay here?"

"Because of the last time we left you two alone. Don't you think there's a reason why we haven't left you two alone in 5 years?"

"What's the reason?"

"So you did forget...You see, 5 years ago you and Max got kidnapped."

"Whoa Whoa Whoa! I don't remember this!"

"Yes because you and your friends devoted yourself to forget everything completely, except Ash didn't forget."

"How do you know his name?"

"Me and him talked before he woke you up."

"Was he kidnapped too?"

"I don't want you to remember, but no. He saved you all. I'm not going to say anymore, but please stay with him. I would feel much better if you do," said Caroline.

"Alright mom, wait! I should ask him if it's okay-"

"I already did sweetie, don't worry. Get home now and get ready for two weeks of a sleepover. And you and Ash better not do anything crazy or else-"

"MOM! I'm only seventeen! And you should trust me!" Shouted May, who was as red as a Cheri Berry.

"Alright. I know you wouldn't do anything like that. Just get home and get ready. Bye sweetie!"

"Bye mom, see you soon."

"Wait...two weeks? That means that they'll miss the parent teacher interview!"

"Your welcome," said Ash, as he was taking a sip from his coffee.

May then put the pieces of the puzzle together. Her mom called Ash. She was worried about leaving them alone so she and her father was probably going to cancel there trip. Ash probably was the one who suggested the idea of them staying over at his house. And then BAM! They miss the interview!

"I promised I would help you didn't I," said Ash.

"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! You're the best Ash!"

"That's a new one. Anyways I think you should go and get ready. Do you want me to drive you home?"

"Okay, thanks Ash."

After Ash and May got ready, Ash drove May home to see Norman standing in front of the house.

"Dad! I'm here!"

"Are you alright?"

"Of course dad! Why wouldn't I be?"

"I guess I'll wait here until you and Max are ready," said Ash. May then entered the house to get ready.

"That's a nice ride Ash."

"Thank you Mr. Maple."

"Just call me Norman."

"Okay Norman."

"How'd you afford it?"

"I'm an artist and my paintings sell for enough to live on my own. Or sometimes I get asked to do family portraits and that gets me some decent cash as well."

"An artist? Are you any good?"

"Well, not as good as my mother but May seems to like my art."

"One day I would like to see your art and if there any good, I would like to ask you to paint a family portrait for us. How much do you charge?"

"I'll do it for free, May is my best friend and I would be happy to do a family portrait for you."

"That's of course if your art is any good."

"I can assure you they aren't bad," Ash said, grinning.

"Ash? May I ask why you live on your own so early?"

"Umm, I have no relatives or family, they all died."

"Oh, I'm sorry Ash."

"It's alright. Painting keeps me occupied."

"You really love art"

"Yeah, my parents always encouraged me to do what I want. Not what they want for me. And when my mom taught me how to paint, I loved it. If they made me be a scientist like my dad, I would've been extremely mad. But they want me to do what I want. And that's all I could ever ask from them," said Ash, with surprisingly no tears forming and no feeling of sadness. Instead he felt proud. Proud at how great his parents were.

"When did your parents die Ash?"

"When I was 5, I was then sent to my uncle who took care of me"

"Ash, do you think your parents are proud of you right now?"

"I-umm-well-uh. Yeah, I'm pretty sure there proud of me right now because I'm doing what makes me happy. Art. I'm not sulking in the past.

I'm moving forward and following my dream and promise. Do be the best artise in the world. That was a promise I made to my parents that I will not break."

"Has May told you about how about her being a doctor?"

"Yeah?"

"We want her to be a doctor because we want her to have a good life. If not, a great life. And being a doctor can provide that, but after hearing what you just said, I just want her to be happy. Live with nothing but joy. If she's miserable because of me, I won't forgive myself. And Ash, yesterday I had a talk with her medical teacher..."

Ash's eyes widened. "A-and?"

"She never attended medical. She attended fashion. Normally I would go and punsih her but...she's just following her dream. To be the best fashion designer in the world. And if that makes her happy, then, I guess I'll have to let her follow her dream."  
Ash just smiled. Knowing that his best friend can follow her dream with her parents support, he was happy for her.

"Umm. Norman, if you want I can drop you and Caroline at the airport?"

"That would be great. I thought we were going to have to reserve a parking space, thank you Ash."

"No problem Norman," Ash said smiling.

While driving to the airport...

Ash was driving, Norman was in front, Caroline, Max and May were in the back. Caroline was in the middle so the two won't fight.

"May, I have something to talk to you about."

"What is it dad?"

"I talked to your teachers the other day, to make up for missing the interview next week."

May's eyes widened. She looked at Ash who was looking at the road but could tell that May was looking at him.

"And you apparently never took medical. You instead chose fashion."

"Dad, I can explain."

"No need. Ash helped me think about that."

This time Ash's eyes widened. "I did?"

"Yes. When you started talking about how your parents wanted you to do whatever made you happy, it made me think, 'is May happy with becoming a doctor?' The answer was pretty obvious. So May, I'm allowing you to fulfill your dream of becoming the best fashion designer in the world."

"Thank you so much daddy! I would hug you but I think it would distract Ash."

"Aww man, I was hoping that you'd get in serious trouble..." grumbled Max, although Caroline heard what he said.

"How much longer Ash?" Asked Caroline.

"In about 20 minutes we'll be in Rustboro, and then another 10 minutes to actually get to the airport," Ash said.

"Ash, have you ever been to Kanto?" Asked Norman.

"Umm, yes. I was born there, Pallet Town to be exact," said Ash.

"Wait, what? How come you've never told me?" Asked May.

"You never asked. And after they died my uncle took me to Hoenn. When I was 8 he started drinking because he thought I could take care of myself then. I was able to get a art job then to earn some money."

"Why be an artist? Why not a doctor? You'll get so much money and besides art is sooo lam-" Max was interrupted with a punch on the head from May, whose arms are long enough to reach behind her mother and hit him.

"MOOOOM! MAY HIT ME!"

Caroline just sighed. "May say your sorry and you too Max. Ash is an artist and that's his dream."

"Sorry Ash." He said, but not really sorry.

"Sorry Max," May said, not sorry at all.

Norman decided to change the subject, well, the conversation.

"You got a job at 8 years old?"

"Well, at 9. I was painting on my porch when one of his friends was visiting and saw what a good painter I was and invited me to his company. I wasn't paid to full extent because I was only a kid but as I got older I got paid more and now I work there."

"What's the company called?"

"Coloured Illusions."

Norman and Caroline's eyes widened as May and Max were confused.

"You work at Coloured Illusions!?" Asked Caroline.

"Yeah. It's pretty great and when I was a kid that was the only place I had fun. Art was never a chore for me so I always had fun there. Although I never really talked to any other employees."

"Ash, you must be proud! To work at Coloured Illusions! I'm definitely sure that your parents would be proud of you!" Said Norman. Ash just smiled at the compliment as May and Max were just confused.

"What's the big deal of Coloured Illusions?" Asked Max.

"Well Max, that's the most famous company in the region for it's arts. Whether it be dancing, singing, drama or art. It takes real talent to get into that company." Explained Caroline.

"They even have branches in the north, west, south and east of Hoenn. You go to the one in the south right Ash?" Asked Norman

"That's right, it's right here in Petalburg."

"Well you should see Ash's paintings then! There the best! Right now he's working on a detailed map of the Hoenn Region! How much have you finished again?" Asked May.

"I've only gotten done up to Oldale Town," said Ash. "Norman, Caroline, we're here."

"Alright, thank you so much for everything Ash. I look forward for when we get back." Said Norman.

"Ash, make sure those two don't fight. If they do they'll probably destroy your house, take care you two!"

"Bye Mom! Bye Dad!" Said May and Max in unison.

"Don't worry about them Norman and Caroline!

Back at Ash's house.

"Whoa! This is where you live? Awesome!" Shouted Max.

"Glad you like it Ash. Alright, follow me."

They all walked down a hallway until they got to the end. There were two doors next to each other and one door across.

"Alright, I figured it would be best if you and May don't share a room and that you and May's rooms are not next to each other, so. May, your room is right here, next to mine. Max your room is across from mine. Okay? Now you two can go unpack," explained Ash.

"Okay!" They both shouted.

_'Two weeks with you'_

* * *

**Wow, this story is going to be longer than I expected. I thought it was going to be 3 chapters but I guess not. While writing this I've decided to make this into more of a story than just a test. Meaning there will probably be a plot. Also I have decided that I will most likely make a sequel. Doesn't mean I will 100% but I am thinking about it and I do have an idea. I personally think that this chapter was a bit boring. Next chapter will be Ash, May and Max alone in Ash's house! Time to start writing!...Tomorrow!**


	5. Reveal

3 days later…

_Yawn…_Ash was in History Class and was learning about mythical creatures that existed on the planet millions of years ago. They were very interesting but when it came down to the boring history part, Ash couldn't help but fall asleep.

"ASH KETCHUM! Sleeping in class again? Well detention for 3 hours!"

Ash woke up by the yelling and saw that everyone was looking at him. He then comprehended what his teacher told him and just went back to sleep.

Ash woke up again by the bell. He saw everyone leaving and he was about to leave himself but was stopped by his teacher.

"Ketchum, did you forget you have detention?"

Ash just groaned. He didn't feel like talking and just sat back down and stared at the clock…

* * *

"Hey Paul, there she is. I'm going to make my move!"

"You'll never get her Drew."

"Watch Paul. She will be my girlfriend whether she likes it or not!"

Drew approached May was standing in front of the school waiting for someone.

"Hey May."

"Drew."

"What's with the cold attitude?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe that you hurt my best friend!"

"Listen, he didn't tell you this but he threw the first punch."

"Ash would never!"

"I knew you wouldn't believe me. You only believe your friends…"

"I believe the truth Drew!"

"The truth? Then why don't you believe me? May, what happened between us that caused you to not trust me anymore?"

"Ever since you bullied my friends!"

"Kenny and Ketchum? They started picking on me May…Please May, believe me!"

"Why? You just want me for yourself!"

"May, I want your trust. That's all. Please May!"

"Only if you stop hurting my friends! Then I will be your friend!"

"I promise!" As Drew said that, an arm slipped behind his back and crossed two fingers and he kissed May on the lips…

* * *

"FINALLY!" Ash ran out of class and out the school until he bumped into someone.

"Oww, I'm sorry…Paul!?"

"Watch where you're going Ash."

The two just stared at each other and then broke into laughter.

"I thought you were going to stick with Drew for your whole life! I'll admit, when I saw you listen to his orders, I was surprised!"

"And to think, the once tough, cold Ash turned into a big softie! I thought you became weak!"

"So why are you following Drew anyways? I know you're affiliated with the police and all, but is Drew really a criminal?"

"No. But recently Morrison escaped and he seems to have a connection with Drew."

"Morrison…That loser who couldn't take a prank and tries to kill people for them?"

"That's right. I admit, I was surprised at his reasons, but I feel that there's more to it. So when I went to see him in jail, he was gone."

"Damn…He escaped…Greaaat…So he has a connection with Drew?"

"I can't say for sure and I can't ask him otherwise he'd get suspicous."

"Man…I thought that Gary would've given him amnesia or something…"

"Yeah. But Morrison's pretty stubborn. I just can't believe he actually almost killed you."

"Hey, it was 3 on 1!"

"Yeah but they were weak."

"You'd be surprised at Morrison's strength."

"Sure. Whatever you say. So what's going on between you and May?"

"What do you mean?"

"You two seem to be very close if you know what I mean."

"What are you talking about!? Me and May are just friends!"

"Sure Ash."

"I swear Paul!"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say."

Ash just rolled his eyes. "So what's up with that Ursula girl?"

"She's the most annoying person ever. She's been flirting with me and it's just plain annoying."

"So are you sticking with Drew?"

"Nah. Pointless. Finding Morrison is the police's job, not mine. I'm just a guy who helps out every now and then."

"Yeah, like when you tried to arrest me for beating up that guy."

"Hey, you were beating up my brother! Of course I would've arrested you! But you were the strongest person I've met."

"Thanks Paul. I guess I should help you find Morrison then."

"I just said that-"

"Hey, this week's been boring lately. I could use some entertainment. Besides, I have a bone to break with that guy."

"Alright. So far I've gathered Drew's hideout is in the Petalburg Woods. Whether Morrison goes there or not I don't know."

"Let's go then! That's somewhere to start!"

* * *

"Mmmm Drew!" May parted with Drew. They were in the middle of a make-out session in Ash's house.

"What's wrong?"

"I need to get a drink. Want something?"

"Sure."

"Okay."

May left into the kitchen while Drew looked around Ash's house. He then saw some paintings and one of them was a beautiful lake and at the bottom corner was:

**_05/16/87 Delia Ketchum_**

"Drew?"

Drew turned around and saw May with two drinks that she put on the coffee table.

"You shouldn't touch those. Ash treasures those paintings."

"They're alright. I hate tulips though. Tell him he should draw roses."

"Yeah. Okay."

* * *

"This is Drew's hideout? It's just a tool shed!"

"That's what I thought. Follow me."

The entered the small shed and Paul lifted a box and there was stairs that led underground.

"So it goes underground?"

"That's right. Follow me."

They went underground and then they heard voices.

"Drew is doing a great job covering us while we regenerate _it_."

"Imagine when it's complete! We'll be unstoppable! You've done an amazing job Dr. Colress!"

"That voice! Morrison!" Said Ash.

"What are they regenerating?" Asked Paul.

"So when is it complete Colress?"

"In about…"

"Shh someone's here! Show yourselves!"

Just then, the box Ash and Paul were hiding behind exploded and the two jumped and saw Morrison and Colress staring at him. They were even more surprised to see Morrison's new look. He was half robot, half human. A mechanical arm, mechanical leg, mechanical eye, and who knows what else is mechanical.

"Well look who it is. Ash Ketchum, 5 years it's been. How have you been doing?"

"I have been doing just lovely Morrison. Thanks for asking."

"And you…purple hair…intimidating…You must be Paul Shinji! Drew told me about you. And seeing as you're with Ash, you must have been lying to Drew."

"I guess you can say that."

"It would probably be best if I get rid of you two first."

In a blink of an eye, Morrison disappeared and reappeared in front of Ash and Paul, giving them both hard, iron punches to the stomach that sent them flying back into a wall.

"I love this stuff! Colress, you outdid yourself! Well you two get to have honours of being the first to be victims of my lasers!"

Morrison then showed his palm to Ash and Paul and it started to glow a flashing red. It then fired at Ash and Paul who were stunned as the flash of light grew brighter and brighter…

_'One last moment with you…'_

* * *

**It feels good to come back to this story! Anyways, I wasn't planning on writing a plot but why not. Contestshipping I know. I seem to have that in all of my stories which is weird because it is my least favourite shipping, followed by Pokeshipping. I wanted to write a story about Ash and Drew competing for May's heart and I know that is overused but that doesn't mean it's bad. Also, I like Paul which is why I decided to turn him into the good guy. Pokemon is VERY minor in this story as they were mythical creatures from million years ago. I decided to put Pokemon in, but not make the story about them at all so that was the best way for me. Not sure if I should out aura in or not. ****You guys choose.**** I think my stories are from now on going to have about 1000 words per chapter as it isn't extremely short but I can keep a variety and make awesome cliffhangers!**


End file.
